Conventionally, a system comprising a server system, a storage apparatus, and a network device uses management software for continuously and stably operating the system. This management software is software intended to centrally manage performance information about, and the operating status of, each of the server system, the storage apparatus, and the network device which constitute the system. The management software is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a monitoring system including monitoring target apparatuses, such as a server system, a storage apparatus, and a network device, and a monitoring computer for monitoring performance information about these monitoring target apparatuses and their operating status. Each monitoring target apparatus stores a monitoring agent and this monitoring agent is intended to have the monitoring computer centrally manage each monitoring target apparatus by collecting the performance information and the operating status of resources (processors and memories) of the monitoring target apparatuses and aggregating the collected information in the monitoring computer.